


Perks of Dating An Auror

by LittleLonnie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Newt, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, In-Laws, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Marriage Proposal, Minor Original Character(s), Morning Sex, NSFW, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, future sexual content possible, newtina, will tag appropriately when i get that far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLonnie/pseuds/LittleLonnie
Summary: Newt asks Tina to marry him. Problem is he's leaving and she's staying.





	1. Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I just got this little fluffy idea for a headcanon on my Newt rp blog. Then BAM decided damn I have to write this. I intended for it just be a simple one shot fic, but then the ball just started rolling and I want to try write some more. Let me know what you think :)

Once Newt had boarded the ship he was swift as he climbed the stairs leading up to the deck. The other times he had been leaving New York after a stay with the Goldstein sisters - specifically his girlfriend he would just head straight to his cabin. Now however he found his feet climbing the stairs almost on their own accord and reached the deck in time to see the ship starting to slide away from the harbor.

After a bit of dodging excited kids and waving people he found himself near the stern of the ship in time to see Tina and Queenie meters below him.

He settled his beloved case in front of his feet as he saw the sisters wave at him, awkwardly lifting a hand to wave back while a strong emotion filled him. He hated this. He hated leaving Tina behind and it never got easier either.

"MARRY ME?!" he had cupped his hands before his mouth and shouted before he even registered doing so. Probably looking as surprised as Queenie did down below. Tina however didn't seem to quite have caught it, but the blonde was jumping and clapping her hands in reaction before she stopped to hopefully tell Tina what he had said.

Newt gripped the railing with both his hands, still shell-shocked at what he had just gotten himself to do and in the manner of doing so too. He had been in New York for a good three weeks and now he decided was a good time to ask? As he was leaving on a crowded ship with the highly possibility of Tina not even hearing him. It was typical him. Perhaps this way if she heard him and said no he wouldn't have to sit around to deal with the rejection in front of her.

"YES!" he almost missed it,

"I WILL MARRY YOU!" Tina's voice shouted, becoming smaller and smaller on the dock.

He couldn't keep a face splitting smile from spreading, relief flooding through him and the urge to hold her became almost overwhelming and then with a sigh he realized the downside of proposing like this. He could avoid the awkwardness of a rejection, but enjoying her accepting he wasn't able to appreciate. All he could do was smile and wave, watching as his now fiance clutched at her chest while her sister hugged her and had them rock back and forth on their feet until they were out of sight.

 

* * *

 

"That boy," Queenie had her arm linked with Tina's with her other hand clutching at her sister's forearm as they walked down the streets of New York towards MACUSA,

"Waits until he's on the damned ship to propose. It is pretty original though, I will give him that," she was still smiling from ear to ear. Mirroring the brunette's wide grin. Her eyes raw from almost crying. It wasn't the way she had thought she might be proposed to one day and it certainly had it's downsides since she wasn't able to hold and kiss her fiance. She wanted him so badly right now and it kind of put a dagger in the happiness. Or it would have been hadn't it been for Queenie's absolute joy.

"You know. He has been thinking about it for days now. He was going back and forth the last week I almost called him out of it," Queenie explained, sighing at the glare Tina sent her. The one she always did especially for her when she got caught wanting or tried to read Newt's mind because they both knew he didn't really like it when she did.

"Relax. Don't I get any credit for not doing anything?" she asked, coming to a pause outside MACUSA,

"Back to reality though. Can you do that?" the blonde winked.

"Better than you can," Tina smirked and held the door for her sister.

It took five hours and a lunch break before Tina pulled Queenie to the side in a hallway,

"I am going to London. Like... In a few days. How long did it take the ship to reach England? Four days? Five? Doesn't matter. I will be there when he gets there. I have to," the brunette said excitedly. Rarely ever being this bubbly over something,

"I have worked so much Mr. Graves basically begs me to take a break these days. He would love to get me out of the country for a few weeks."

Queenie grinned and nodded eagerly,

"Considering you didn't even take a single week off while Newt was here yeah. I don't blame him," the blonde sassed,

"So I take it reality can bite it then?"

Tina shrugged, knowing Queenie was just joking around. They all knew how seriously Tina took her job and how much she loved it. There were a reason why she rarely took holidays afterall. She truly enjoyed her job and the money she earned was something they dearly needed anyway. Love had always been a second though. If even that. It was something she and Newt had in common. They were quite different from one another, but they were both passionate about their jobs and respected one another for it. It was really one of the main reasons why Newt never asked her to come along with him. Didn't expect her to take a break from her job and she hadn't thought so much of it despite wanting to come with him whenever he left.

Now though during her lunch time she had come to realize that whenever Newt did come to New York it was most of the time a break from his job. The first time back he gave her the first copy of his book and that followed with some signings in the city and so on. The same trip he also visited Frank in Arizona. Other than that he had been here on holidays.

"I owe him," Tina said quietly and looked at Queenie, leaning against the wall of the hallway and sighed,

"I can use the Floo Network. I will be there before he is."

And that's how it started. The very same day Tina went to talk to Mr. Graves about her plans and they came to an agreement. She would work another three days and on the third day use the Floo Network to travel to London. She packed and got ready on the second day. Spent the days pretty much the same way she always did, but with a light skip in her step that had the usually oh so serious auror in quite a happy mood. She was actually engaged. It still felt unreal since there were no ring and no fiance to talk to. Only Queenie knew about it and she wanted it to stay like that for the time being. Needing to talk to Newt about it before making anything official. In case Newt was regretting the impromptu proposal... which had Tina worry for a little bit.

On the third day it was time to go...

 


	2. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A London Reunion

Newt's days on the ocean was rather uneventful for he spent most of the time in his cabin inside his case with his creatures. On one of the earlier trips the Niffler had gotten out and caused quite a bit of an uproar on the ship while they were in the middle of the wide ocean. It had been the busiest day on sea ever and forced Newt to obliviate more or less everyone onboard with the help of three other wizards. That was three years ago. So to say he was making sure the Niffler was always safely in the case was an understatement.

The time he did not stay in the case he spent getting food or watching the sea from deck. Thinking of his creatures, his book, his insane proposal as he was leaving. The fact that she said yes and that he not for a second found himself regretting it.

Departing from the ship on the fourth day both he and his creatures were restless and more than ready to stretch their legs. The customs went without incident and he didn't even notice the witch in a dark blue coat before he was practically on top of her.

"Tina?" both eyebrows vanished into his hairline in surprise,

"How-Wh-... Tina!"

Tina was beaming at his reaction, reaching out and stroke the lapel of his coat as if trying to correct it despite being perfectly... Perfect.

"I thought I'd surprise you," she told him, resting her hand on his chest just below the bow-tie, chuckling at Newt's wandering gaze.

"Er-Consider me surprised," he confirmed, smile widening, still a bit befuddled by seeing her,

"What's your secret? It's as if you are a witch something," he joked lamely, but Tina snorted not very lady like, quickly covering her lips as if trying to cover it far too late.

"Very cute, Newt... No, actually. High standing workers at MACUSA are allowed to use the Floo Network between countries. It comes quite in handy as you can see," she explained, tip toeing to kiss him lightly on the lips to which he leaned in a little and closed his eyes.

"Perks of dating an Auror hm?" he hummed and returned the kiss, if only for a second. She didn't answer, just nodded.

"Did you mean what you asked?" she whispered once she broke the kiss and settled back on her feet, but didn't move away. Newt glanced around them and tightened his grip on the handle of his case before focusing back on Tina,

"I did," he confirmed, his nose bumping against hers,

"Did you mean what you answered?"

She laughed softly and nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugged him,

"I did. I would love to be your wife, Mr. Scamander."

He nodded in relief. They were on common ground then. He now also had to plan what he assumed to be at least a few days or week with Tina coming along with him,

"How long are you staying?" he asked, shifting away to take her hand in his free hand before leaving the harbour behind,

"Not that I want you away or anything, but... I could not afford to keep a home while I travelled for my book so... I don't have a home to take you to. Only to my Brother's cabin outside the city," he explained, taking a turn to the left as they made their way down a typical British street. Tina clutched at Newt's hand as they walked. A bag thrown over her shoulder as she watched the quaint houses, cute little shops and the streets full of people departing from the harbour.

"I have saved up holidays for.. I don't even know. Years? I can stay away from work at least four weeks. If it's okay for you. I don't want to get in the way of your job or anything," she told him. As fascinated as she was with the completely different look of London compared to New York, it wasn't the best place to have a conversation. **That** at least the two cities had in common.

"Nothing we cannot figure out,» he assured with a little smile, taking another sharp turn into an alleyway so narrow Newt had to walk infront of her with his arm behind him as Tina followed. Her fingers still firmly entwined with his.

"Hold on," he only gave a moment of warning before his arm went around her waist and he apparated them out of there.

The next thing Tina laid her eyes on besides Newt's sharp jawline and faithful bowtie was a brick wall. One that seemed to surround them only to meet over a door behind them,

"Where are we?" Tina asked, reluctantly stepping back to let Newt do whatever he was fiddling with. His wand came out and gently tapped specific bricks with it and in no time the brick wall was starting to separate and open up to them.

"I have to do a little shopping before going to my brother's house. I promised I would stop by Madam Malkin's Robes to pick up a package for his daughter," he explained, looking ahead as the brickwall finally revealed it's secret.

"So the best place to go in London then is Diagon Alley," he smiled proudly and stepped through the opening with Tina right at his heel.

"Oh I have heard so much about this place!" she lit up, eagerly taking in the curious shopping street. The lopsided buildings, the charming store windows and magic in the air,

"I first read about it while in Ilvermorny, but never really got a mental image of it. This is... We just don't have anything like this in America."

Her hand sought out his again once he had put away his wand, a fond look on her face as her gaze came to rest on his face. He would point out different stores and what they sold as they passed by. Amanuensis Quills, Apothecary, Broomstix, Florish and Blotts to mention a few of the stores. It was Tina that pulled them to a stop outside 'Obscurus Books' to where they could see 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' in the window with advertisements around it in the likes of 'best seller' and other praises.

"You must be so proud," Tina smiled equally proud if not more. She'd buy them again and again hadn't it been for having the honour of having the very first print given to her by Newt himself. Also tucked into her bag of course.

"I am," he admitted, a slightly cheeky smile on his lips as he waved to the owner through the window. He was humble like always, but it felt good to see that his passion that he had worked so hard with for years was paying off like it did.

The store owner made her way out the door and eagerly greeted her favourite author,

"Mr. Scamander. You are a sight for sore eyes. It has been a while since I have seen you around. How is our best selling author doing?" the skinny, elderly woman asked, shaking his hand for a good minute before extending her hand to Tina.

"Been quite busy as you can imagine," Newt told her, wishing she would stop referring to him as a best seller. He had come to know her very well over the years though ever since his first year at Hogwarts when he had stepped into the store to look at books. She was very much like a motherly figure though so he hadn't really expected anything else of her declaring him as successful as she did.

"Who is this pretty Lady?" she wondered, shaking Tina's hand with a friendly smile on her lips. She didn't need no telling their relations though seeing their entwined hands, but she rarely saw Newt with anyone but his brother or alone. So to see him holding hand with a cute young lady had her easily charmed.

"Tina Goldstein," Tina answered and the book keeper picked up on the American accent immediately.

"Found yourself a lass across the pond did we?" the book keeper nodded knowingly before backing off,

"I'll leave you to it. Take care," she smiled and waved them goodbye.

There weren't much more to it. He showed her the Gringotts Wizarding Bank before locating Madam Malkin's store to pick up the package he was there for. They stopped by a candy shop for a surprise for Theseus' daughter as well as buying some wine at another store. While he packed down Tina leaned against the wall of a building, watching her future husband,

"I can't believe I haven't met your brother before. Is he anything like you?" she asked. Newt straightened and shrugged as he wrapped an arm around her waist,

"He looks like a Scamander if that is what you are asking, but less awkward. You'll see."


	3. In laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina stays at Theseus Scamander. Fluff ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theseus and his made up family shows up in this chapter and there's some fluff too!

With a little pop Newt and Tina blinked into existence In a luxuriant English forest on a road outside the city. The sun shining through the treetops and making the scene quite something out of a dream and to the right of them was wooden gates leading down another smaller road,  
"This is just beautiful. Your brother lives here?" Tina asked, their hands naturally finding one another again as they passed the gate.  
"Most of the time yes. His wife is from Ireland so they have a smaller house over there too they often stay at," he explained. The forest soon opened up a bit and revealed a lovely stone building.

"Papa! Papa! Uncle's here!" a squeaky little girl's voice could be heard coming from the door. Once she had shouted the warning she ran out the door as quick as her short legs could carry her. Not being quite nine years yet, Elina was quite small and had the brown hair Tina would learn she had from her father Theseus.  
"Hello Elina," Newt quickly sat down his case in time to catch the sprinting child in his arms.  
"Noot Noot!" she laughed and hugged him while her feet dangled in the air. Tina practically melted on the spot, not having been sure what to expect coming here though it didn't surprise her that Newt were far more comfortable with family than strangers.  
"Who are you?" the girl asked once she looked at Tina curiously. The girl certainly wasn't shy like many children were with strangers so that was probably something she had taken from her parents rather than her awkward uncle.  
"I am Tina. Your uncle's-" she paused and looked at Newt, not sure how to introduce herself yet,  
"Girlfriend?" she asked to which he nodded,  
"Yes. Girlfriend."  
Once Newt sat her down on her feet again Elina immediately went to shake Tina's hand,  
"You're pretty," she grinned before running back to the house.

"What a polite little girl," Tina laughed and looked at Newt again.  
"She takes after Theseus really. He is far more approachable and likeable than me," he explained, to which Tina shook her head and kissed his cheek.  
"More likeable? I don't think that's possible, darling," she whispered.  
They were met by a tall, slender brown haired man not very unlike Newt in built so the similarities were certainly there, but this man had a more confident attitude to him and a bright smile to go with it.  
"Newt, Newt, Newt. Were the ship delayed?" Theseus asked, wrapping his younger brother in a firm grip that had Newt choke on a laugh, but he hugged him back.  
"About thirty minutes," he nodded before stepping back to allow his brother to see Tina.  
"I don't remember you saying anything about you bringing guests? You must be... Tina?" Theseus tested, shaking her hand eagerly.  
"Hello, yes Tina. Goldstein. It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Scamander," Tina greeted,  
"I hope it's not too much trouble for you. It wasn't really planned on his behalf," she apologised and wrapped a hand around Newt's forearm.  
"Oh nonsense. We have plenty of room here," Theseus assured and invited them inside. The house was of good size indeed, but very homely with the back doors open leading out to a big green garden and what looked like a pond beyond that.  
"Oh and call me Theseus. Mr. Scamander sounds so formal. Not to mention that's also your boy over there-" Theseus glanced and rolled his eyes seeing Newt by the door while Elina was tugging on his boot.  
"Elina really I can remove my boots myself," Newt assured, but the little girl just giggled and wrapped both her arms around her uncle's boot and pulled. Tina snickered at the cute scene, but let the two be and followed the older Scamander through the house.  
"What an amazing place you have. You live here with your wife and daughter then I am guessing. Do you surround yourself with creatures such as your brother?" she wondered as he took her bag and let it rest on the couch in the living room.  
"Thank you. We built it ourselves. Live here with my wife and daughter yes. You will see her soon enough. She went to the store not long ago to get some food. As for creatures we do have three horses and a dog, but that's enough for us. No one's quite like Newt in that department," he smiled fondly, pausing by the back doors. They chatted for a while before Newt joined them and the rest of the day were pretty much spent like that. Talking, getting introduced to Theseus' wife, showing themselves around and even went to check on the horses they owned.

As evening was nearing Theseus and Newt headed out to set up a protection around the property so no one could easily come in or out. This allowed Newt to let most of his creatures out to enjoy the real evening air and fresh grass. Dougal and the Occamys found themselves some nice cosy spots on the porch while the Niffler and the Bowtruckles were allowed into the little part of the forest within the protected area.  
"I never tire of seeing your creatures, Newt," Theseus' wife, Tilda smiled from where she stood by the now closed back doors and watched one of the Fwoopers landing on a garden chair. Elina had been taken to bed hours ago while the adults enjoyed their wine. The whole time Newt had tried to figure out a way to announce that they were engaged, but felt that he might have to wait since he had yet to find an actual ring to her. It was Tina however who gave him a reassuring smile that encouraged him to do it now.  
"Okay so erm- I have some news," Newt coughed into his hand and looked at Theseus,  
"I asked Tina to marry me before I left New York."  
"- _As_ you left New York," Tina corrected with a bright smile.  
"Right, as I left," he shrugged. Theseus lit up and the only thing keeping him from cheering loudly was so his daughter wouldn't wake up.  
"The day has come. I can't believe it," Theseus grabbed Newt's hand and pulled him up off the couch and into a hug,  
"I am so happy for you. Be honest. Am I the first to know?" he asked, squeezing his shoulder before hugging Tina as well.  
"Tina's sister knows," Newt said, feeling Tilda come up next to him and hug him and congratulated them with the engagement. Those news of course earned another bottle of wine despite Theseus and Tilda having to get up early in the morning for work and bring Elina to school. It was a lovely evening, but in the end Theseus bid them goodnight and assured that the guest house across the garden was ready for them whenever they wanted to hit the hay as well.

Tina watched them go upstairs and waited for the sound of doors closing upstairs. Jazz music still playing quietly from the radio while she watched Newt over the top of her glass, causing Newt to make a cute face,  
"What?" he asked, finishing his own glass just as the door closed upstairs. Tina got up and put down her glass before walking over to Newt and promptly straddled his lap.  
"Oh," he lit up and leaned up to kiss her lips as her hands circled his neck. Fingers teasing the hair on the back of his neck.  
"I have wanted to do this all night. I blame _you_. **And** the wine," she grinned and sat back on his lap. Letting her hands trail down his chest.  
"What have I done?" he raised an eyebrow at her, his hands resting on her thighs as he watched her,  
"Not that I mind that whatever I did lead to this though."  
Tina snickered and cupped his face and gently stroke her thumb across his cheekbone,  
"You are a very good looking man, Mr. Scamander. How many times do I need to remind you?" she asked before kissing him softly, nipping on his bottom lip playfully.  
"At least once more, Miss. Goldstein," he mumbled, his hand sliding down her folded leg as they deepened the kiss. As his fingers closed around her foot she immediately started smiling against his lips,  
"Don't you dare!" she laughed as his fingers started tickling her under the foot, making her starting to trash around on his lap.  
"Ssssh," he laughed quietly too and stopped tickling her. She wheezed against her neck and purred playfully.  
"I think it is time we go to bed too," she rolled her eyes before reluctantly sliding off his lap. Tugging him by the hand out of the couch before leaving the house and headed to the guest house.

 

________________

 

I wanted to add a photograph of how I personally picture Theseus Scamander. Harry Lloyd, Eddie's co-star in Theory Everything I think would have been wonderful!

[More Theseus and Newt here in a gif set I made](https://amagizoologistscase.tumblr.com/post/157951215229/newt-theseus-scamander-theseus-fancast-harry).


	4. Engagement Funtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina take advantage of having the guest house alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright listen up. This chapter is all sex. So it's NSFW.  
> That being said I'm not comfortable with smut/porn so my sex scenes tend to focus on the emotions and romance of it. That means it's 98% above the waist action. Anything below the sheets basically is pretty much hinted to or not in detail. 
> 
> If you don't like reading these types of things feel free to jump over this one. That's why I focused it all into one chapter.  
> And by all means let me know what you think? What can I do better? What do you like?

The guest house was quaint and small with a large bed fit for a couple. A window with view of the garden and flowers underneath and with the sun shining through the thin curtains made Tina feel like she had been caught in a fairy tale for a moment. She rolled onto her belly and hugged the pillow to her face as her eyes came to rest on the sleeping form of her fiancé. His chest deliciously bare as it rose and fell with each breath he took. With his head turned slightly towards her she could see his long lashes resting against his freckled cheeks while his hair was... well... as messy as it always was. It was then when she felt an urge to dig her fingers into it and mess it up even more.

Smirking she slid her hand to his chest and pulled herself closer. Fingers sliding over his skin before she placed a kiss over his heart as her hand changed direction and slid down under the sheets. She felt Newt stir and open his eyes. Only needing to look at Tina for a second before his eyes slipped shut again at the pleasant feeling her hand was bringing him. Her hand kept getting him worked up and she nuzzled her nose against his neck as she listened to just how much he enjoyed it.

"Morning, sweetheart," she whispered, leaning up to kiss his lips.

"Why do I get a feeling that you don't plan on getting out of bed yet?" he mumbled, a soft sigh slipping through his lips as she removed her hand and started tugging down her pjs instead.

"Hmm oh I don't know," she shrugged and threw her trousers off the bed before pulling the sheets over her back as she straddled his hips,

"Might be because you woke up with my hand in your PJ bottoms?" she suggested cheekily, causing him to crack into a wide smile and open his eyes to look at her.

"Might be," he said in a low voice, hands settling on her thighs as she folded her arms in front of her pj top and pulled it up over her head. He bit down on his bottom lip as she bared herself for him,

"I like the way you think."

"I bet you do," she grinned and laid down until her chest met his so she could kiss him. Sliding her fingers into his hair while he wrapped his arms around her back instead. His lips soft against hers until he felt her teeth sink into his bottom lip and pull at it. Then she was gone from his view and felt her hands and lips move down his chest.

Removing any remaining clothes she found herself back ontop of him and the sheets slid down her shoulders until they came to rest over her lower back.

"I have missed this," she admitted,

"I hope you don't mind me being so forward?" she asked, hands sliding up his body,

"I would never mind," he hummed as their lips met. She carefully seated herself on him, gasping softly against his lips as she adjusted to the sensations running through her body.

"Not... one... bit," he murmured, eyes slipping shut as he wet his lip with his tongue. Her hands slid up his chest, over his shoulder and pressed her them into the mattress on both sides of his head. Her lips ghosting over his as she gently started to rock her hips in a slow rhythm.

"Oh. What if... what if Elina comes knocking?" she whispered against his lips as she moved. Newt had to think of a moment while pleasure played around in his belly and down his legs,

"Then... We tell her we are busy?" he suggested as Tina gasped and slapped him playfully on the chest.

"Newt!" she laughed and captured his lips again before their rhythm forced her to hover near him instead. Their noses bumping against one another and their lips would still meet for breathless little kisses.

"What? We are," he whispered, a satisfied lazy smile on his lips as he gripped her thighs firmer.

"Behave," Tina scolded playfully, her breasts gently sliding against his chest.

"Ah....Is this really...When you want me to... to behave?" he asked breathlessly, watching through slits as the sunlight shone on her body as she rocked against him.

"Hmm maybe not," she smirked, feeling his hands move to her front to cup her breasts. Gently massaging them while his thumbs teased her nipples. She was not one of the big breasted girls, but she certainly wasn't flat and Newt had never showed disinterest. 

"That feels good," she whispered, pushing herself up again to curl her hands around his to keep them to her breasts. Her eyes slipping shut as she rode him a little harder. Her hair reaching past her shoulders by now and as she tilted her head back she felt it tickle at the back of her shoulder. He pushed up against her to increase the pleasure, earning soft moans from her.

His hands slipped down her belly, thumbs tracing the middle of her torso as he gripped her waist more firmly as their rhythm became more and more desperate. Her hands moved to his chest, fingers clawing through the soft thin layer of chest hair she had come to love. Setting her nails into his skin a bit as pleasure built. Newt shifted, trying not to disturb their rhythm too much as he pushed himself up a little, keeping one arm behind him to keep himself somewhat upright.

Tina purred as he sat up, her arms draping around his neck without hesitation. Their hips moved together again and Newt gasped against her neck. Growling playfully as he grazed his teeth against her pulse point. Causing her to let out a breathless laugh because it felt so good, but she was also oh so ticklish and feeling his lovely scuff against her sensitive skin always brought out a soft laugh.

The position was a bit clumsy, but they shared soft laughs and moans. Kisses and touches. Her fingers clutching at him as she reached the very top, only to delightfully come down against him. Clutching at him as she felt him follow right after.

"Oh how I hope they have a shower here," Tina whispered as Newt sunk back onto the mattress and she followed him down. Arms still tightly wrapped around his neck. Newt could only huff a laugh at her words and lifted his head to kiss her. Chest heaving against hers, heart racing against one another while their feet playing with each other.

"Or, there is that lake right outside the door," she snickered, feeling quite so clammy after their activities.

"Merlin's beard. Don't make me go skinny dipping in my brother's garden," he smiled lazily against her lips. She circled his nose with her own before pulling her arms back so she could roll onto her back. Arms tossed carelessly above her head and her hair spilling over the pillow.

"Alright, shower will do," she grinned, closing her eyes and just enjoying the tingling feeling running through her body. Feeling Newt's eyes on her,

"Enjoying the view are we?" she opened one eye to peek at him and couldn't quite tell if the blush on his cheek was from being caught or from the sex. Assuming the last one.

"It is a good view yes," he said quietly, rolling onto his side to look at her. It was his turn to let his fingers trail onto her belly,

"You are very beautiful, Miss Goldstein," he whispered, his fingers making her wriggle a little. She opened her eyes completely and just looked at him for a moment. Appreciating the sun in his hair, his numerous scars and freckles drawn on his body like a confusing, but delightful canvas.

"You are too kind," she blushed, relishing the feeling of his hand brush over her breast before it slid down to her belly again. He kept doing that for a long time and she could quite possibly have fallen asleep like that on any other day.

"I love you," he told her, cupping her neck for a moment before moving over to nuzzle against her belly button. Intending to tickle the living daylights out of her with his scruff and teasing kisses.

"Newt!" she laughed and curled her hands into his hair,

"I love you too, you cheeky bastard now stop tickling me!"

 


	5. Make it Offical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some creatures take up a lot of space...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay last chapter! I have already started on a completely new fic that I will post first chapter of eventually. For now I hope you enjoyed this little fluff of a fic!

Newt was the first out of the guest house as Tina needed to try and tame her hair a little before leaving the house. Newt of course were met by one of his occamys occupying the whole garden.

"Oh no, come on now," Newt sighed as he walked up to the coiled up occamy's massive form and hoisted himself up on it's body. From there he could see Theseus and Elina coming out of the forest.

"How about we at least get the occamys back in the case, brother?" the older Scamander suggested while Elina jumped up and down.

"I got an insect!" she giggled, practically hanging off her dad's hand.

"Mercy Lewis-" Tina had stepped out barefeet and pressed her fingers to her lips as she saw what the commotion was about,

"Newt, not again..." she sighed though she was undoubtedly quite amused by the scene. At least they were in a protected area and the Occamy was calm.

"I got a cookie jar," Theseus' wife said to which Elina bolted over and dropped a beetle into it,

"And you owe me a new one, Newt," she glared in the magizoologist's direction before holding it towards the giant occamy.

Instantly the beautiful creature started snaking around the garden and aimed at the cookie jar while becoming smaller in size as it did. Meanwhile Newt went tumbling off the slick body and landed in the grass with a heavy thud and a sound grunt.

"Newt!" Tina ran over to check on him only to find him waving it off.

"It's fine," he chuckled as he sat up, only then noticing she was wearing a beautiful white sun dress,

"Oh," he smiled as she helped him to his feet,

"You look beautiful."

"So you keep saying," she smiled sweetly and kissed him quickly.

"Want me to stop?" he asked, feeling her hook her arm through his as they crossed the garden.

"Nah," she winked, accepting the cookie jar that Elina gave to her.

"Is there a shower I could possibly borrow?" Tina asked cautiously. Tilda nodded and lead her inside the house with Elina on their heels. Leaving the Cookie jar Occamy with Newt.

"So, Newt. How about we travel into town?" Theseus suggested,

"I see no ring on Tina's finger so I am taking it you don't have one. We plan on having a barbecue tonight so maybe we could find you a ring while we are there?" he suggested to which Newt was more than eager to do. So after feeding all his creatures both in the garden as well as in his case Theseus eventually dragged him out of there to the gate before they apparated their way into central London.

Once Tina was done in the shower she joined Tilda and Elina at breakfast on the porch. There she learned about the plans of eating outside which couldn't sound more perfect. With the sun shining the promise of a lovely summer evening in the country side wasn't something she had enjoyed since she was young. On a school trip at Ilvermorny if she remembered correctly. This was different. They were all adults, minus Elina of course and she was with... Future family. All that missed now was Queenie. In the future though she would bring her sister here and she would be very much a part of this as well.

After breakfast Tina joined mother and daughter in the forest to pick berries where she got to hear all kinds of stories about the Scamander family as well as the side of Tilda's family. Being welcomed into their home like this had the Auror walk about with a bright smile on her face, a bucket of berries in hand a summer dress she hadn't had reason to wear in a long time. It only felt natural here.

Tina had been allowed to borrow one of the horses when Newt and Theseus returned home. Walking down from the gate they paused when they saw Tina come riding on a beautiful bay horse. Theseus patted Newt on the shoulder and waved to Tina before walking ahead, leaving the two alone to talk.

"Missed me?" Tina asked, pulling gently on the reins to stop the horse next to Newt, stretching her legs out,

"Oh my muscles are going to hurt tomorrow. I have not been riding horses in a while now," she blushed, trying to push her dress down her legs a bit. Without a saddle it had been a bit of a bumpy ride, but quite comfortable as long as she just walked the horse.

"Of course," Newt nodded and walked up next to the horse, resting his hand on her bare foot like the night before.

"Newt you don't dare. It is one thing tickling me on the couch, but not on horseback," she warned to which he could only laugh. He stood on his tip toes and Tina leaned down to kiss him. It was only then she noticed the Niffler in his grip.

"Now what does he do out here?" Tina chuckled and tickled the Niffler's belly.

"He sat by the gate just inside the protected area. It was almost as if he was happy to see me. Then I realized he was more happy to see what I had with me," he rolled his eyes and let the horse nuzzle the fuzzy little creature.

"And what was that?" Tina asked curiously, watching Newt place the Niffler on the horse's mane and allowed it to climb up to it's ears.

Newt searched the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a little box,

"Thought it was time to find you an engagement ring. Make it official," he smiled softly and showed her the ring. Resting his hand on her thigh as she looked at it, biting her bottom lip and looked to him again.

"If you still wish to be my wife of course?" he asked, kissing her knuckles when she nodded before placing the ring on the finger where it belonged.

"I love you," she turned it around on her finger and admired it or a moment before her hands came to cup his neck as she kissed him deeply.

"I love you too," he murmured and leaned lightly against the horse to deepen the kiss. His hand sliding in under her dress to touch the warm skin of her thigh, but instead of scolding him for indecent behaviour she just tightening her hold on his neck as they kissed. Only breaking it once the horse let out a whinny at something the niffler was chattering in it's ears.

"How about we join our family?" he suggested, letting his hand drop to the reins instead and lead the horse for her. There were more than enough time to be intimate in more appropriate places again later.

" _ **Our**_ family?" she grinned when he nodded,

" _Our_ family yes."

 

**The End**

 


End file.
